


Hamd ra garg / Bread and porter

by Khim_Azaghal



Series: Pebbles Stories [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable dwarflings, Domestic Fluff, Life in Ered Luin, Singing, ale, bread baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khim_Azaghal/pseuds/Khim_Azaghal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis and her pebbles are preparing dinner together. Thorin comes home with an unexpected guest.</p><p>(This hasn't been betaed so all the mistakes are mine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamd ra garg / Bread and porter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceallaig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceallaig/gifts).



 

“Lads, will you stop running around me? You’re making my head spin!”  
  
The excited giggles following her plea made Dis smile, even if her pebbles (as she called them) weren’t in the mood to obey. They were having way too much fun to stop.  
Ignoring them, she somehow managed to finish tidying up their small lodging before going to the kitchen and plan dinner, Kili and Fili on her heels.

Scrambling through the cupboards, Dis gathered flour and common ale for her bread, varied vegetables, a few apples for dessert, and of course meat for the stew. Spring was bringing more variety in their food and she mentally thanked the earth for that.

After an umpteenth warning to her boys, the dwarrowdam rekindled the fire in the stone oven and sat down on the kitchen bench to start preparing the bread dough. Bouncing on his tiny feet, Kili was watching the process with sheer fascination.

“Do you want to help me, ‘ibinê?”  
  
“Yes, ‘amad, yes!” exclaimed the dwarfling before climbing on the bench to sit beside his mother.  
  
“Hey, I want to help too!” cried Fili.

Dis settled her sons at the table and gave them sticky balls of dough as well as a wee handful of flour each. And that’s where the fun began. Fili was trying to reproduce his mother's gesture methodically, his little forehead frowned with concentration. Being his usual cheerful and messy self, Kili was happily squishing and pounding, stretching, and pounding some more on his portion of dough.  
  
Dis started to hum the first notes of an old song about cavern trolls and her sons immediately sang along with their still high-pitched voices. The merry improvised choir kneaded their bread in rhythm until the song was over. After stopping the flour battle her sons had spontaneously engaged, Dis gathered all the dough and kneaded it once more for good measure. Then, she put it into a mould and covered it with a damp cloth to let it rise.

***~~~~***

By evening, everything was ready and the lads were setting the table when Thorin came home with an unexpected guest.

“Mistah’ Dwalin!” Kili threw himself into the welcoming arms of the warrior who spun the giggling dwarfling around before putting him back on his feet. Of course, Fili demanded the same treatment and Dwalin happily obliged.

Dis came out of the kitchen to welcome her old friend and her brother. After a long work day in the forges of Men, they needed to unwind.

All settled in the kitchen, near the stove. The dwarflings insisted on showing how nice was the bread they had contributed to bake and everyone smiled at their proud faces.  
  
Dis opened a bottle of dark ale and poured it into mugs. Thorin and Dwalin revelled in their drinks in silence, savouring the bitterness of the stout.  
  
“I know this ale,”   said Dwalin after and appreciative smack of his lips “‘Amad used to say “Drink some, dashatê; it’ll make hair grow on your chin!””  
  
Everyone around the table laughed, except Kili, who was deep in thought. After a moment, he asked, “Is it true?”  
  
“Well, laddie, look at me! Do I lack beard?”  
  
Kili thought carefully before replying “No, but you’re bald!”  
  
Fili raised both hands to his mouth, shocked by his brother’s sudden insolence. An awkward silence settled for a few seconds. Dis and Thorin exchanged a furtive look, waiting for Dwalin’s reaction.  
  
“And you’re quite cheeky for a pebble of your age!” replied Dwalin before roaring with laughter. Fili allowed himself to relax and laughed as well. Kili looked at them, confused. “Why are you all laughing? Why is it so funny?”  
  
“Never mind, my darling. You’re just a bit too young to understand” softly replied Dis with a smile and it was enough to soothe her little one.  
  
A small tug at her dress made Dis look down. Fili was looking at her with expectant eyes.  
  
“’Amad, may I drink some ale?” timidly asked the dwarfling. Dis ruffled her first born’s hair.  
  
“You’re not old enough to drink ale, banônê. Don’t hurry to grow up. And don’t worry, you’ll be a man soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this small piece of Durin family fluff!
> 
> This is the "extended edition" of the ficlet I've written for the Ale Challenge organised by the ever excellent [Dwarrow Scholar](http://thedwarrowscholar.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Here are the translations for the Neo-Khuzdul words I inserted in this story:  
> ‘ibinê = my gem  
> ‘amad = mother  
> dashatê = my son  
> banônê = my treasure
> 
> Comments always make my day, so fire away :)


End file.
